Fugitives
by BewareFlyingMonkeys
Summary: AU. Nami learns of a top secret being kept by the World Gov. and becomes a wanted fugitive. Now hiding in the Grand Line, she meets the Mugiwara pirates, who are shipwrecked and being forced to submit to the torments on that island.
1. Land

AN: This is an AU, Luffy had set out and assembled a crew. Only Nami wasn't there to join the crew. So, the Mugiwara kaizoku consists of Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp. I warped their ages a little so don't complain. They all have bounties and they might be a little OOC. Sorry about that, I should get them back in character soon. So…yeah…read and you'll find out who people are and why these things are happening.

Disclaimer: One Piece characters and OP in general belong to Eiichiro Oda. No one sue me.

Chapter 1:Land! 

Five days.

Nami and Jaden had been sailing for five days. Nami had thought that the little amount of food she had brought would last them longer, but apparently she was wrong. The food was gone, there was no drinkable water, and the sun…oh the sun, it was beating down on the two of them so hard that the air around them could be seen in waves. Nami looked around, spying miles and miles of ocean on all sides of her small and tattered boat. Her eyes then fell on a young boy with unruly black hair and fiery orange eyes; he was draped over the side of their boat dragging his hands in the cool water. She knew that it would be good for the boy to take a dip in the water, but he couldn't swim very well and she couldn't find the strength to go in with him. _Maybe I made a mistake leaving._ She thought miserably. _Then again, this was the only way…we would have died otherwise…we'll probably still die. _Nami tore her gaze away from the little boy and looked about her again. _Ocean…Ocean…More ocean, why am I not surprised… blob… Ocean- wait. _

"Land." Nami said quietly, and then repeated it louder as if to reassure herself that the 'blob' in the distance was in fact land. "J-Jaden! Land!"

Jaden spun around from staring at the water to stare at the blob on the horizon, which he thought was much more interesting then water. Finding the strength, he picked up an oar and shouted to Nami. "Come on Nami! Lets go! Land!"

Nami also picked up an oar, seeing as there was no wind, and started to row with Jaden. _Hopefully the wind picks up, or we really are going to die._

A few hours later, Nami and Jaden found themselves lying on a dock. Nami would have preferred to have weighed berth on a nice beach, this bumping and bobbing dock that she now lay on was not as comforting as she would have liked, but at least the uninhabited dock was attached to land. Luckily after they had been rowing for a good half hour, some god or other had taken pity on them and given them a nice strong wind to carry them the rest of the way to shore. Nami didn't care what island she and the boy came to, as long as she could find some food, water, and some kind of shelter from the sun's heat. _First thing's first, shade and food. _Nami pulled herself up off the dock and bent down to pick up Jaden, who had sprawled himself out on the dock and had fallen asleep. Nami felt sympathy for the seven year old. He didn't deserve this. No one did. Nami stumbled off the dock to rest in the shade of a house that sat closest to the dock away from the many other houses visible from the ocean. She knew that she needed to find food or water but she was just too tired. She sat down against the wall and, bringing Jaden into her lap, closed her eyes. With the combination of sunstroke, dehydration, and near starvation, Nami was unconscious within seconds.

"Set, set…HUT!" Zoro heard the quarter back yell, before sprinting off to catch his prey. He made sure to keep one eye out for the ball and his other eye on his opponent who was running a short ways in front of him. And there it was! The ball came sailing through the air, aiming for Zoro's prey. He caught it and Zoro pounced, tackling him to the ground. Over the past few months Zoro had come to love football. Not as much as he loved swordsmanship, but he loved it all the same. In order to play football one needed strength, speed, control and much more, and of course Zoro possessed all of these skills, so it was only fit for him to be captain of the team.

"Dammit Zoro! Get OFF me!" Usopp yelled from underneath the swordsman. Zoro had done it _again_. He had forgot that they were just _practicing_, and he had tackled Usopp as if he were a sack of potatoes. Honestly, if he kept this up, the sharp shooter may not be able to play in tomorrow night's game, let alone work on the Merry Go.

Zoro growled as he picked himself up. "Run faster if you don't want to get caught then."

Usopp sighed and also got up. "Practice, Zoro. This is a practice! We're not supposed to go full force now. Save it for tomorrow." And he walked away. Normally Usopp wouldn't talk to Zoro like this, after all Zoro could lop off the long-nose's head within seconds, but Usopp was not in the mood for… well…anything. He had been trying to repair the Merry Go for four months, and he didn't see her being able to sail for at least…he didn't know actually. _He_ wasn't a shipwright! All he knew was that Merry wouldn't stop taking on water, and Usopp didn't know how to fix her. So he was not in the best of moods.

Normally Zoro would have lopped off the long-nose's head within seconds, but he knew why Usopp was upset. Merry Go was Kaya's, and Usopp didn't want to let her go. Zoro didn't either. He admitted that he loved their little ship and he hoped that Usopp would find a way to heal her. It had been a little over four months since they had come to this island.

Luffy had been unconscious and Merry had been taking on water. It was actually amazing that they had made it so far. Three days after they had arrived, Luffy had awoken to be told the news that Merry was going to be down for a while. So, being the captain that he is, Luffy decided that they were to 'hide out' for a while.

Zoro would have loved to just sleep, keeping 'watch' on the Merry Go's deck, however, this island was a weird one. There was a law that every person under the age of 20 had to be in school. Something about growing our brains or keeping kids out of trouble, Zoro didn't really know since he hadn't been listening when it was explained to the crew. And so, here they were attending Akuma High School.

School had been a shock for Zoro at first since he had never gone to school before, but he had soon found out that he didn't actually need to pay attention in class. Grades didn't matter to him, so he just slept. P.E. had been one of the only classes he ended up liking. He learned a sport called Football, and he liked it. His teacher said he should try out for the team, so he did. Not only did he make the team, but he also became captain seeing as there was a lack of players. The other class that he enjoyed was his kendo class. Again Zoro's teacher saw his talent and promoted him to TA of the class, so he acted as an assistant. Zoro new he could teach the class, but there was a rule that only adults could teach, and seeing as Zoro was only 18, he had to be the TA.

"Zoro come on!" Luffy shouted from the center of the field while waving his arms in the air enthusiastically.

"Alright guys," Zoro yelled to the rest of his team. "Let's have one more go, then you guys can go home." The team reassembled in formation and the play was repeated.

A half an hour later, Zoro, Usopp, and Luffy were walking down the street heading for the house they had rented with the gold they had acquired through…well, piracy. "Ne, Zoro?" Luffy wined as he dragged his feet through the dirt. "I'm hungry! Where's Sanji?"

Zoro sighed and rolled his eyes at his captain. Luffy asked this question everyday after practice, and Zoro had answered him every day. "He's at soccer practice, remember? He has had soccer practice everyday for the past two weeks. He'll be back in an hour." Not that Zoro really cared (he wouldn't care if the cook never came back at all), but he was the only one that could cook edible food and so Zoro guessed he was needed on the crew.

"But I'm hungry now!" Luffy continued to complain. His stomach growled and he began to slow down.

"You can eat when we get back to the house. I'm sure there are leftovers or something." There probably weren't leftovers since Luffy ate so much, but Zoro knew the cook stashed extra food for emergencies.

"Yay!" Luffy screamed and ran down the street in the direction of their house.

Usopp sighed to himself while kicking a rock. "He'll never learn. I don't think he will ever change. Hey Zoro? I'm going to need you to buy some more wood for Merry, I ran out again."

"Yeah…" Zoro replied and continued his journey home.

When Nami woke up she discovered that she uncommonly comfortable. Opening her tired eyes a dark room came into focus as she became accustomed to the lack of light. She was lying on a fluffy bed in a room with a blind drawn window. The door to her left was left slightly ajar, and there was light shinning in through from the room beyond. The next thing that Nami noticed was the lack of Jaden next to her. She sat bolt upright, but regretted it the moment she did for she felt head rush and nearly blacked out again. She rested for a moment, clearing her head, then got out of bed to pad her way over to the door where she peeked out. At first she couldn't see anything because it was too bright. When her eyes adjusted she saw Jaden sitting at a table with his back to her. Next came the smell of bacon. Nami didn't even wait to examine the rest of the room for danger. She came into the open, walking up behind Jaden, and stole a piece of bacon off his plate and jammed it into her mouth.

Jaden yelped in surprise as the hand came around from his back. He had been so absorbed in his food that he hadn't noticed Nami's presence. He spun around in his chair ready for a fight, when he noticed Nami. "Nēsan!" He cheered (knowing not to call Nami by her name in front of outsiders), nearly falling out of his chair to wrap his small arms around the girl's waist. He buried his face in her torso, bursting into tears. "I was so worried! I thought you were going to die!"

"Uh-huh." Nami shook her head after wrapping her arms around the small boy. She then smiled. "You didn't look very worried a few minutes ago when you were stuffing your face."

"It's true. He was very worried." Came a woman's smooth voice from the corner of the room. Nami spun to see an older woman in her late forties leaning against the wall. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun and her eyes were shaded.

"Who are you?" Nami demanded, bringing Jaden behind her to shield him.

Jaden tugged on Nami's shirt. "It's ok Nēsan. This is Tosatsú-san, she saved our lives." Nami remained tense, she didn't know this woman. And after all that they had been through, she didn't think she would trust her either.

Tosatsú smiled warmly and gestured to the table of food. "Help yourself young lady, you need to get your strength back. I found the two of you by the docks. I couldn't just leave you poor things there. This is my house near the outskirts of town. And this is our village, Riko-na village. Welcome."

Yeah. Nami was really starting to feel uncomfortable around this woman. She wasn't used to people being so friendly to her. But there was food, and that food looked and smelled really good. Nami _was _starving. She looked down at Jaden, who had begun to eat again. The food wasn't killing him, so it should be ok for her. She sat down and began eating the delicious food.

After an hour or so of eating and chatting with Tosatsú, Nami had discovered that Tosatsú was widowed with no children, and had been living in Riko-na village for seven years. The island that Nami and Jaden had landed on was called Mu Fung Island. Being half the size of Alabasta, Mu Fung was highly populated. Buildings (houses, shops, and schools) covered nearly the entire island. A few miles of dry land was the only thing that showed any separation between each of the many villages. Shop owners made a living by selling inventions to travelers, while other adults worked in offices. Since fruits and vegetables were scarce the street markets were full of merchants from other islands trying to sell their goods to needy villagers. There was little natural vegetation left on the large island, and the only shrubbery that remained had been planted randomly throughout the island to bring color to the brown and grey villages. Riko-na Village looked the same as any other village on the island, with grey houses and dirt roads. However, this village received the most travelers because it was on the coast. She also discovered, to her relief, that this island on the Grand Line received no mail. No mail meant no wanted posters. No wanted posters meant no local island authorities chasing Nami down for a hefty reward. Nami also learned something rather odd. While she and Jaden were on this island, they would have to attend school. The next day Nami would be attending Akuma High, while Jaden -to Nami's dismay- would be starting at Tenshi Elementary across town.

During that first hour, Nami warmed up to Tosatsú, and so she allowed the older woman to show Jaden and herself around the village. Riko-na was surprisingly a large village, larger than Nami's hometown. There was many, many people going about their business in the early afternoon. Nami made sure to keep her head down just in case a visiting marine should walk by and recognize her. Bustling too and fro trying to buy goods from the street merchants before they closed up shop for the evening, no one took a second glance at either Nami or Jaden.

Later that evening, after the sun had already set, Tosatsú gave Nami an old nightgown for her to sleep in. "You two go have a good nights rest. I'll wake you up early tomorrow so you can go get uniforms, I'll contact the school and let them know that you are coming and that you need supplies. Goodnight." Tosatsú smiled at the two children fondly, pushing them through the door into the room Nami had woken up in, and then went to her own room.

Nami let out a small 'thank you' before Tosatsú closed the door behind her. Nami then went to Jaden's bed to kiss him on the forehead and tuck him in. "Goodnight munchkin. Get some sleep." She then went to her own bed and laid down staring at the ceiling. _School huh? This will be interesting. Well, I guess it can't be helped. I should probably not be myself while I'm here…too many people._ Nami drifted to sleep thinking of the disguises she could make with Tosatsú's resources.

BANG! BANG! BANG! "Luffy! Wake up! It's time to leave!" Sanji's aggravated voice came through the door.

"Nggghh," Luffy moaned as he rolled out of bed. "No more school…" He rubbed his tired eyes and looked over to see Zoro half falling out of his own bed. This happened every morning. Sanji would wake up early, make everyone's lunch, then come and bang on Luffy and Zoro's door to wake them up. Luffy was tired of going to school. He wanted to leave this island and continue his search for One Piece, but Merry was broken so he had no choice. "Zoro…Zoro wake up…" He yawned and slumped over to the unconscious first mate, as he pulled on his school uniform. Zoro and Luffy shared a room. When the crew had first moved into the empty house, everyone decided to be in different rooms. However, Luffy didn't like this idea and insisted that he share a room with someone. After all, on the Merry Go, they all slept in the same room. So Zoro, being the great first mate that he is, agreed to share a room with his captain. _Zoro's such a great first mate._ Luffy thought as he shook the swordsman awake.

Zoro did not want to get up. He just wanted to stay where he was and sleep all day. But his captain wouldn't have it. Zoro groaned, "No…sleep…" and then fell back asleep.

BAM! The door shot open. Usopp appeared in the doorway looking panicked. "Luffy! Zoro! We're being attacked!" He screamed and ran down the hall. This got Zoro up. He jumped out if his bed, reveling that he once again had slept in his school uniform leaving it wrinkled and untidy, and ran into the living room with Luffy ready for a fight.

Usopp and Sanji were standing in the doorway heading outside. "Works every time." Usopp smiled to himself as he headed out the door, slinging his pack over his shoulder.

"That's because Marimo is a moron…" Sanji commented as he followed Usopp out. "Come one, we're going to be late." He shouted over his shoulder to his bewildered companions.

"Tosatsú-san? Do you have any bandages? I…uh…think I sprained my ankle." Nami lied lamely. She was wearing a pair of Tosatsú's pants and an old t-shirt. She had also stuffed an old baseball cap, which she found in one of the drawers in her room, into her back pocket of her loose pants.

"Aye. They're in the bathroom cupboard. Help yourself." Tosatsú replied from the sink where she was washing dishes.

Nami had come up with a perfect disguise the night before. She was going to dress up as a guy. The World Government was looking for a girl her age; no one would suspect a new boy in school. She went into the bathroom and found the bandages where the older woman said they would be. She grabbed a few large roles and stuffed them into her pockets. Nami then returned to the kitchen and took Jaden's hand.

"Come on, let's go." She started to pull the young boy to the door.

"Bye Tosatsú-san. Thanks for the packed lunch. We'll see you later!" Jaden cried as he waved goodbye to older woman.

Tosatsú waved back and said, "Bye kids, don't get lost. Remember, go straight down the road, you'll pass Akuma High, then take a left, follow that road and you will get to Tenshi Elementary."

"Thanks, we'll remember." Nami said as she closed the front door. They walked a few blocks away when Nami stopped. "Wait here a second, ok Squirt?" She then released Jaden's hand and went into some near by bushes. A few minutes later she emerged.

"Wow!" Jaden gasped. "Nami, you look like a boy…a pretty boy…" Nami had wrapped the bandages around her chest, to give herself a boy's body. Then tied up her hair and stuffed it in her hat.

Nami tested out a deeper voice, "Do I?"

Jaden started to laugh. Nami could be so funny sometimes. "Yeah. But you need to work on your voice. You should be the strong and silent type."

Nami grabbed him and tickled his stomach, listening to the boy's cries of protest in between giggles. "I might just do that. Thanks. Let's get going."

A half an hour later they arrived at Tenshi Elem. Nami lead Jaden into the office, where they waited at the counter.

A plump woman was sitting at the counter filling out paperwork. Nami cleared her throat to get her attention. The woman looked up annoyed.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah. My brother, Jaden, is starting school here today. Tosatsú-san called and talked to someone…" Nami trailed off, hoping to sound like a real boy.

The woman thought for a moment, tapping a pen on her chin. "Oh yes! You must be the new arrivals." She stepped around the counter and smiled down at Jaden. "Welcome to Tenshi little one. Come with me and I'll get you a uniform and school supplies. We already have a schedule for you, I think you'll like it here." She grabbed his hand and led him away.

Nami bit her lip and watched Jaden leave her side. "By Jade, I'll be here after school to pick you up." He waved at her and she left.

When Nami finally arrived at Akuma High, school was about to start in ten minutes. Nami needed to find the office, but she had become completely lost in the large campus. She looked around to find someone to ask for direction. A long-nosed boy was walking speedily to his class, when Nami grabbed his arm. "Um, excuse me. Can you tell me where the office is?"

Usopp stared at her for a moment trying to decide if she was a girl or boy, he shrugged his shoulders and decided on boy. "Yeah, it's right down that hall and to the right." He pointed with his finger down a deserted hallway.

Nami had, too, stared back at the boy for a few moments. He looked very familiar. _Oh well. I don't have time for this._ She thought as she started to head down the hall. "Thanks!" She called over her shoulder.

Usopp was left standing by himself in the hall and he remembered he had to go to class.

I hope you live it so far! Let me know what you think.


	2. School

AN: Hey I hope you liked that chapter. Don't worry; your questions will be answered. Some of you are probably wondering who Jaden is and why he is with Nami. Well, he is a little boy, Nami is looking after him, and that's all you need to know for now. Everything will be explained. I hope you like this chapter. Oh, and Robin is in this chapter, she is a teacher and not part of Luffy's crew. Please R&R. Let me know what you think.

-----------------

**Chapter 2: School**

"Hi, um I am starting here today. Tosatsú-san called." Nami said to a brunet woman behind the office's counter. The woman didn't look up. Nami couldn't see behind the counter so she assumed the woman was reading something "official," and didn't want to be interrupted.

"Name?" This question caught Nami off guard. She hadn't actually thought of a name. She began to panic and look around the office for clues.

"Um…Takai…A-Alfonzo." She finally answered after seeing a picture of the principle of Akuma High, Takai Shin, with a pro Go player from the South Blue, Ro Alfonse. _Man I'm stupid…what a lame name_. She thought as she bit her lip.

The woman behind the counter looked up raising a curved eyebrow at Nami. "I thought Tosatsú-san said a girl was coming. Oh well, I must have heard wrong, she didn't even tell me your name. Ok, Takai-kun lets get you ready." Nami sighed as the woman handed her a uniform, a book bag with supplies, and a schedule. "You're what, seventeen?" The blue-eyed woman asked.

Nami nodded her head, accepting the items.

"Good. Then everything is set. Let me call someone to take you to your first class." The woman went over to a school den den mushi and dialed a number, listening for an answer. "Hello?" Came a woman's voice from the other line.

"Hello? Nico-sensei? This is Nora. I have a new student here for you. Could you send someone to pick him up?"

There was a pause on the other line, and then Robin answered. "Yes, I'll send someone." She then hung up. Nora turned to Nami. "You may wait here, someone is coming for you." She then returned to filing her nails.

Three minutes later a blond boy burst through the door. "Nora, my sweet! I have come at your calling! Where is the boy so I can teach him my ways!" He moved suavely through the room over to Nora, who just rolled her eyes and smacked her red lips together. "Sanji, I don't have time for this. I'm very busy. Please take Takai-kun to Nico-sensei's room." She nodded her head towards Nami.

Sanji turned around to face Nami and froze. _-kun? Sure he's wearing a boy's uniform, but man. Damn, I bet he's going to get teased a lot. _Sanji smiled and held out a hand. "Hi, I'm Sanji."

Nami took his hand and shook it. "Takai Alfonzo." _I wander if the whole student body is weird like this guy…what's up with his eyebrow? Wait…why does he also look familiar?_ Nami started to feel uncomfortable when Sanji did not let go of her hand.

_This guy's hand is small…and smooth. He's probably never worked a day in his life. _Sanji thought as he examined the girl's hand. He then noticed that Nami was trying to pull away and released her from his grip. "This way." He left the room with Nami in tow.

-------------------

Zoro lay with his head on his desk. He was tired and not listening to his female teacher's continuous drone about history. He didn't care about history. All he cared about was getting off this island and becoming stronger. He was about to fall asleep when the classroom door opened.

"Aw, there you are." Robin stopped her fascinating history lecture to smile at the new arrival. Sanji and Nami came into the room, Sanji sat down while Nami remained standing. "Class, we have a new student. Will you please introduce yourself?" Robin stepped aside so Nami could move into the center of the room.

Nami was nervous; she gulped and took a deep breath. "Hi…I'm Takai Alfonzo. Nice to meet you. I'm seventeen and I just arrived on this island with my little brother…" She really didn't want to give these people any more information then they needed. Nami looked at her new teacher, hoping she didn't have to say anything else.

"Ok, and I am Nico Robin. Nice to meet you too." Robin smiled. "You may take a seat next Zoro…he's the guy falling asleep in the back of the room. Just follow the trail of drool." Robin smirked at Zoro who looked completely taken aback. Which meant that he just looked away pretending that he hadn't been listening. Robin was pleased to see the youth slyly wipe the corner of his mouth to make sure that there was no drool. Teasing particular students was fun.

Nami nodded and walked over to take her seat next to the green haired boy. She had begun to rummage through her bag when she heard people whispering about her.

"He's kinda cute." A girl whispered to her giggling friends.

"Yeah, he looks cleaner then the rest of the boys." Whispered another.

"He's probably gay." A boy said to his group of friends. "Did you see how he walks?"

_Oh great…I've drawn attention to myself._ Nami thought miserably. _At least they think I'm a boy, gay or not._

"Hey, just ignore them." Came a gruff voice from beside Nami. Zoro had been watching Nami since she had entered the room. Something was off about this kid…He normally would have ignored the interruption to his nap, but he knew what being the new-never-gone-to-school-before-kid felt like. "Their all idiots." He then returned to his nap.

This statement made Nami feel a little better about her situation. She opened her notebook and tried to listen to her teacher.

"As I was saying," Robin continued with her lecture, "The Grand Line was discovered in…"

------------------

Class continued without any problems. An hour later, the bell rang and Nami looked at her schedule. _Math, huh? Ok, I can handle that._ Once again Nami didn't know where her class was, so she asked the closest person next to her. "Hey, your name was Zoro-kun, right?"

_Great, now he's trying to talk to me. One little comment from me, and he thinks we're best friends…he's going to ruin my reputation…_Over the past four months, Zoro had created a 'bad boy' complex, since no one on this island knew who the notorious 'Roronoa Zoro' was. No one talked to him, and he talked to no one, except for during football practice…and kendo class. But that consisted of talking _to_ his schoolmates, not talking _with _them. The only people on the entire island that he bothered to hold a conversation with was his nakama. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Um…where is Tanaki-sensei's class?" Nami tried not to sound irritated with Zoro's rude behavior. She needed to go to all of her classes and not draw too much attention to herself.

Apparently this _boy_ was not getting the hint of danger in Zoro's voice. Annoyed, Zoro pointed out the door. "See that door? In a few seconds you'll see Usopp walking by, he should be in your class. You can't miss him. He has dark curly hair, a long nose, and is really loud and irritating."

Nami looked through the door, seeing no one of this description. It was obvious that Zoro was trying to get rid of her. Then she heard shouting from down the hall. "Quick! Everyone run for your lives! The school is being invaded by flying monkeys!"

"Right on cue." Zoro murmured as he got up from his seat and headed out the door, Nami following him. Nami was surprised to see no one in the hall react to the raving lunatic running her way.

Usopp stopped his running and shouting at the sight of Zoro and the strange boy he had helped earlier. "Hey Zoro, you looking to mess up your rep?" Usopp pondered, knowing that the swordsman had a weird thing about making people scared of him.

Zoro rolled his eyes at the sharpshooter. "This kid's in your next class. Show him the way." He commanded, and then headed off to his own class.

Usopp looked back to Nami. "Um, hi again, I'm Usopp."

Nami raised a hand in a small wave. "Takai Alfonzo."

Apparently this boy wasn't very talkative, and what was up with his weird name? Usopp shrugged it off and walked to his class, gesturing for Nami to follow. "This way."

When the two of them arrived in class, Tanaki-sensei had Nami introduce herself as she had in her previous class. He also had her sit in between Usopp and a grinning boy sporting a straw hat. _Why does everyone look familiar today? _Nami wondered as she pulled out paper and a pencil.

"Ok class…if you will please turn to page 324 in your text book, we will begin." Tanaki-sensei instructed.

Nami looked in her book bag to find that she didn't have a textbook. "Man…" She said under her breath.

"Hey." Whispered the boy next to her. She looked at him in distress. "You wanna share my book?" Nami was taken aback. At first she thought that this boy was hitting on her. Then she remembered that _she_ was a _he._ This boy was just being nice.

"Ok." Nami smiled and leaned over to see his book.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet ya. You can call me Luffy everyone does." The boy smiled back at Nami. Luffy liked this kid he seemed…different.

"I'm Takai Alfonzo, Alu for short. Nice to meet you too." Nami whispered back. _Ok, I have definitely heard that name before…but where? _

"Quiet! You two in the back!" Tanaki-sensei yelled at Nami and Luffy.

"Sumimasen" Luffy hung his head in shame, he gets yelled at a lot in this class.

"Sorry Tanaki-sensei, I don't have a book, I'm sharing with Luffy-kun." Nami replied before looking down at her textbook.

"Keep it down then. I'm tired of people _not_ paying attention in my class." Tanaki spat back. "Picking up from yesterday… if you have the integral from zero to five of sine times cosine, over the secant dx, what is your answer?" He wrote the problem on the board and began to solve the equation.

Nami heard a groan next to her. She looked down to see Luffy's notes full of scribbles and crossed out work. "This is hard." Luffy wined to himself.

"Well yeah it's hard. This is calc 2. It's supposed to be hard. Are you not getting what he is talking about?" Nami asked. _She_ understood perfectly, she had already been forced to take Calc.3, so this stuff was easy.

Luffy shook his head. He only knew the basics of counting. That's all he needed in Fushia. He shouldn't even be in this class. Another weird thing about this island, they put you in particular classes according to your age. There wasn't even a placement test. "Ne, Alu…what is he talking about? What's sine and cosine? What's inter-whatever?"

Nami could tell that this boy was in fact, completely lost. She sighed. "I'll help you if you want."

The boy smiled at Nami. "Really? Thanks!"

"Hey! Shut up!" Tanaki-sensei shouted.

----------------

Nami was happy. She had made not just one friend, but two. She hadn't had a _real_ friend for a long time. The school day was half over; Nami had made it through science with Sho-sensei. After the colorful explosion had been cleaned up and the students were allowed back in the classroom, Usopp was assigned to be Nami's lab partner and so they actually had to talk to each other. Both Nami and Usopp had decided that they liked the other, even though both were weird. It was now lunchtime, and Nami was starving. She had promised Luffy that she would sit with him to explain some of the math homework due the next day.

"Hey! Alu!" Luffy cried from his seat at _his _table. He was sitting next to Usopp, who was balancing a spoon on his long nose.

Nami smiled and went to join her new friends. She sat next to Luffy and pulled out the lunch Tosatsu had made for her.

"Luffy…what's _he _doing here?" Zoro growled walking up to his crew's table. It wasn't that he disliked the boy; it was that he was sitting next to Luffy. The seat next to the captain was reserved for the first mate. That's how it was and that's how it would always be.

Nami looked up from her lunch. _Oh great…here we go._

"_He _can sit where ever he wants. Don't be a jerk because you're jealous, Marimo." Sanji came up behind Zoro. Sanji had just come out of the boy's bathroom where he had been smoking. The damn island also had a rule about smoking on campus. Something about bad health or… something, Sanji didn't really care.

"Keh. Jealous of what, Crap Cook?" Zoro snapped, before sitting across from Luffy. He knew what Sanji meant, and Sanji knew that Zoro knew, so Sanji didn't bother elaborating. Sanji took a seat next to the swordsman and stared at Nami.

Feeling uncomfortable under the Cook's gaze, Nami got defensive. "What!"

Sanji had done it again. Apparently he had a problem of just staring at people, to the point where the scrutinized would get angry. Usually he would be staring at females. But Sanji couldn't help himself from staring; this kid was simply beautiful. _Oh shit! Everyone is going to think I'm gay!_ Sanji quickly turned his gaze away from Nami. "Sorry, I… uh…was zoning out."

Nami raised an eyebrow at the strange chef and went back to eating. She then looked over at Luffy who had already finished his large lunch. _There are a lot of weird people at this school…I'm probably eating with the weirdest of them all._ "So Luffy, how long have you lived on this island?" Nami questioned the smiling boy next to her.

"Hm? Oh, we've been here for a long time." Luffy replied offhandedly.

"We?" Nami asked, and then looked around the table. "Did you come here with your parents?"

Luffy shook his head and gestured to the rest of the table. "No, um, the four of us came here together. Our ship got hurt…you would probably like her. She's the best pira-" He was cut off by Usopp's hand clasping over his mouth. Luffy was about to say _pirate _ship. No one was supposed to know that they were pirates, hence the 'hiding out'. Luffy didn't seem to grasp the concept of incognito.

"She's the best ship!" Usopp interrupted. The rest of the crew nodded.

They were hiding something from Nami and she didn't like it. Then again, they didn't even know who she really was. Nami decided to let Luffy's comment side for the moment. "Ok…"

"Hey Alu, can you help me with our homework now?" Luffy asked after prying Usopp's hand away. He didn't understand why everyone was so uptight. He liked his ship, and he wanted to let people know.

"Yeah." Nami pulled out notes, as Luffy pulled out his book.

-------------------

"Yes, she has orange hair and appears to be seventeen years of age." Tosatsú talked into the mouthpiece of the den den mushi sitting in front of her.

"Her name is Nami. Is a young boy with her? When did they arrive?" A man's deep voice replied through the snails moving mouth.

"Yes, there is a boy. I found them yesterday morning." Tosatsú rubbed a hand over her face.

"Excellent," the man said, "Make sure to keep them there. Someone will arrive in a few days. Good work lieutenant."

"Thank you sir." Tosatsú hung up the phone. This was going better then she had planned. She had been telling the truth that she had been on this island for seven years. This is where she had been assigned. Over the whole seven years, nothing exciting had ever happened…until three days ago. Tosatsú had received a phone call from the head for the Marines. She was told that a young girl and boy had made themselves enemies of the World Government. She didn't get any more information of why they were wanted, just that they had escaped and might be heading in her direction. Tosatsú didn't think very much of this warning. After all, the ocean was very large and the kids' boat could make it to any island, if they even survived the Grand Line in the first place. So, Tosatsú had been very surprised when she found the two unconscious children by the docks. Everything was falling into place, and so Tosatsú would probably be getting off this crazy island sooner than she had hoped.

----------------

AN: dondondooon… wasn't that exciting? Again, sorry if people are OOC. I'll try to work harder. Please continue reading.


	3. FTC

AN: Hey, sorry it took me so long to post this. I finally and completely finished it and my Internet broke. It sucked! Anyway, here it goes! I hope you like it!

**Chapter 3: FTC**

Lunch continued with Luffy asking various questions concerning math problems. At one point in their study session Nami had to snap her fingers in front of Luffy's face to draw his attention away from a common black bird that had landed near their table. Luffy had also been distracted when Usopp randomly proclaimed that he was a god. Luffy's eyes had become starry as he let out a loud 'REALLY? WOW,' scaring some nearby students. It wasn't an easy thing to teach Luffy anything. He tried to understand what Nami was trying to tell him, but somewhere in his simple mind wires were just not connecting. When the bell rang, signifying that lunch was over, Nami once again pulled out her schedule.

"Oh, um you don't need that yet." Usopp eyed Nami's schedule as he slung his pack over his shoulder. The sharpshooter pulled a pack of gum out of his pocket and drew a cube of 'Bubble-it-Up' from the pack, after unwrapping the treat he popped it into his mouth. Usopp smiled as the sweet sugar coated candy filled his taste buds. Gum was the one good thing about being on this island. Some prankster kid had invented it a few years earlier while trying to invent a newer-messier way to annoy the school faculty. And low and behold, he had invented a candy that you can chew and chew for hours at a time. That kid was a genius; at least that's how Usopp felt anyway.

Nami looked at Usopp confused. "Why?" She watched as her long-nosed friend blew a bubble. After it popped Usopp answered.

"Because-" Usopp started.

"Because all of the upperclassmen, that's the 16 to 18 year olds, have P.E. together." Sanji interrupted. The cook had had a feeling that Usopp had been about to claim that he was psychic, or something just as stupid, so he decided to stop the lies before they started.

In truth, Usopp was simply going to remind Nami that he was a god, and being a god, he was omniscient. But Sanji had to go and ruin all the fun! _He's just jealous…yeah, that's it._ Usopp reassured himself.

"Oh. Okay then," shrugged Nami as she got up also shouldering her bag. _P.E. huh? Well at least I can play some sports._ "So, what are we doing in P.E.?" She asked Usopp as all five members of her new little clique walked to the gym. Technically it wasn't _her_ group, Nami was friends with Luffy and Usopp, Sanji was just kind of there, and Zoro seemed to be there because of Luffy... but whatever.

"We've been swimming this week." Usopp made swimming motions in the air and almost hit a few unlucky people who had been walking too close.

Nami stopped; dread becoming apparent on her face. _Oh God…_

Usopp also stopped to stare at Nami. "What?"

There was no way in hell Nami was going to swim. People were definitely bound to notice certain 'characteristics' about her body if she got wet. "I…uh, can't swim." Nami answered, not finding a better excuse. Now that she was a boy, 'girl problems' wouldn't exactly get her out of something she didn't want to do. And now Nami felt like a moron as Sanji and Luffy stopped in their walking to gawk at her. Zoro continued to walk ignoring the fact that he was leaving his crew behind. _Can't swim? Who can't swim now a days? _Nami thought.

"Really! I can't either!" Luffy cheered as he grabbed Nami's hand and began jumping up and down in excitement. The islanders didn't know that Luffy had eaten a Devil's Fruit. He had been instructed by his crew to try his best to hide his powers until they left the island. The others would only let him get away with stretching in the privacy of their rented house. They didn't want to draw too much attention to themselves. Luffy had been okay with the idea... and then promptly forgotten about it. Zoro had finally dared him that he couldn't just not stretch, and once the challenge was part of the deal, Luffy had been trying really hard to not randomly stretch out and steel someone's lunch. And now it was swim week. In fact, swim "week" had started _last_ week and it would continue through _this_ week. Luffy couldn't swim before he had eaten his fruit, so the fact that he couldn't swim now hadn't really bothered him. What Luffy didn't like was being told to walk around the pool as everyone else had fun in the water. But now Luffy had a water resistant buddy! Yay!

"…" Nami did not know what to say about this new discovery. _How has this kid survived so long in the Grand Line not knowing how to swim?_ "Um…yay?" Nami finally said as she tried to not get jostled around from Luffy's happy grip on her hand. She didn't know if her bonds would hold out if she started jumping around.

Luffy released Nami's hand to wrap his arm around hers; he then proceeded to skip down the hall dragging a helpless Nami behind him. "Yay, yay, yeah! I get to walk with Alu! Yeah! Hey! We should find a walking stick!"

Sanji sighed as he watched Nami being taken away by his immature captain. _Poor kid, he seems more mature then Luffy and even Usopp. He's in for a big surprise if he wants to hang with hyper Luffy. _He then smirked at the sight unraveling before him. Luffy and his new buddy had skipped by Zoro, and the swordsman stopped in his tracks. Sanji could see Zoro's shoulders tense up and his hands clench into fists. _Heh, stupid Marimo. He probably wants his swords really bad right now. _An idea suddenly came to the cook and his smirk changed into an evil grin. Sanji started walking again and right after he passed the still fuming Zoro, he said casually, "Huh…It looks like the captain has found himself a new pet." Sanji was suddenly pulled backwards as Zoro grabbed the back of the cook's collar.

"What was that?" Zoro growled menacingly into Sanji's ear. Zoro was not in the mood to be teased by the stupid cook. _Luffy had…the new kid had…if only I had my…stupid school…stupid chef…I'm gonna kill… _Zoro's thoughts were in a jumble as he tried to remain somewhat calm, his facial features not giving away any of his thoughts.

Sanji was having the time of his life. Since he couldn't smoke all the time, fighting with Zoro was a good way to release tension. Plus he loved to make the swordsman uneasy. It was funny. Sanji shrugged trying to look casual as his oxygen was almost cut off. "I'm just saying…Luffy may be replacing his little puppy." Zoro's grip tightened as Sanji continued, "Hm…Luffy might even want to sleep over at his house…you know, in his room with him."

"Why, you son of a-" The expected physical fighting commenced as Zoro pushed Sanji away only to throw a punch aimed for the cooks face. Sanji stepped out of the way, and then aimed a kick at the swordsman's ribcage.

Zoro blocked the kick and responded with greater force.

As the fight continued fellow students stopped on their way to class to watch the skillful scene. Neither opponent was letting up, and a hit rarely broke through either one's defenses. When the students became aware that they were standing _in_ the battlefield they made the excuse that class was about to start and went on their way.

TWEEEEEEEEEETTTTT! The coach blew a whistle telling all the students to jump in the pool. Coach tapped a clipboard against her leg and looked dryly at the new kid who was obviously not dressed for swim practice. "What? You're not swimming?"

Nami shrugged and shook her head. "Sorry, I'm new so I don't have a suit. Besides, I can't swim anyways…" Nami was really hoping that the coach would believe her.

Coach sighed, "Ok, just walk around the pool with Luffy. But don't let me catch you talking to the other students and disrupting the class." Coach new not to argue with new students if they claimed that they couldn't swim. On the first day of swim practice Luffy had said that he couldn't swim. Couch didn't believe him, _everyone_ could swim, and so she "accidentally" pushed him into the deep end of the pool. To her horror and amazement, Luffy sunk like a stone. He didn't even have the buoyancy of a normal human, and he would have drowned if Zoro hadn't jumped in to save him. She had been in for a treat after that; she had never been so terrified in her life as three of her students advanced on her with murderous glares, while the fourth lay limp on the wet cement. This new kid had shown up with that same group, and she definitely wouldn't argue anymore. "What's up with all of these non-swimmers now-a-days?" She mumbled as she walked away from Nami.

"Come on Alu!" Luffy squealed as he once again took Nami's arm. The two of them started walking around the pool as the rest of the class made laps across the large pool.

"Usopp!" Couches voice boomed over the student's splashes, "I _know_ that you're not chewing gum in my pool." She put her hands on her hips as Usopp quickly swallowed his gum and opened his empty mouth to show her that he had been wrongfully accused.

Nami had to smile as she watched Usopp sport a red and white stripped one-piece bathing suit thing, he looked totally ridiculous. _He probably thinks that having sleeves looks cool or something… _"So Luffy, where did you live before you got stuck on this island?" Nami asked the giddy boy next to her who had found himself a stick. Nami bit her lip trying not to smile as Luffy looked so proud of himself for being the _only_ one in the pool area with a stick.

"Hm? Oh, um, I lived in Fuchsia village. I-It's on an island in East Blue. But I haven't been back there for a long time now." Luffy paused in his answer to think of his old friends he had left behind. His thoughts then drifted to his brother, and then to his hero who he hadn't seen for so long. "A long time…"

"Where have you been since then?" Nami asked trying to get the boys mind off of whatever he was reminiscing about. She had been surprised to hear that the boy was from the East Blue. She was as well, and like him, she hadn't seen her home for a long time…

"Oh! We've been sailing, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and I. I have a great crew! We've stopped at random islands and now we're here." Luffy smiled proudly.

_What are a group of kids sailing to the Grand Line for? How did they get to the Grand Line?_ Nami decided to hold off on these questions since Luffy was obviously not listening anymore. The straw-hat boy had gone back to keeping his full attention on his stick.

"Why are we outside?" Nami asked Sanji as she entered a small garden behind the English building.

Sanji smiled and pulled out a cigarette. Lighting it and inhaling a much-needed puff, he savored the flavor for a moment, before slowly blowing out the smoke. He then jerked his thumb in the direction of the center of the garden.

Nami followed the path of Sanji's thumb only to see a cloud of smoke surrounded by students. She looked at Sanji confused. "What? Is there a fire or something?…And I thought you couldn't smoke on campus."

Sanji smiled, taking another drag from his cigarette. "Sensei says that if he can smoke, then we can too…At least in his class. The rest of the teachers hate it, but they wouldn't dare cross Smoker. He prefers to be outside in the sun anyways."

"Smoker?" Nami asked. _What kind of a name is Smoker?_

Sanji nodded his head. "Mmm, he's our English Sensei. A bit of a bastard really, but you get used to him."

Nami again looked over to the cloud of smoke, and if she squinted she could _almost_ make out a form of a human within the cancerous cloud. "Oh…"

"Ok class, round up." Smoker commanded as he smoked like a chimney. The remainder of the class that had not already gathered around quickly came to attention. "Alright, everyone take out your essays and hand them in…Tomo, no littering in my class…" Smoker casually, yet threateningly instructed one of his many troublemaker students.

"What paper?…" Nami whispered to Sanji as he pulled out his essay that was written on pink paper and smelled of perfume.

"Oh, it's stupid really. We had to write on the navy. How great it is and yada yada. My paper is a complete BS." He shrugged as he handed his paper to a student what had "volunteered" to collect them.

"Yeah…great…" Nami sighed.

"Hey you, new kid." Smoker looked hard at Nami. "Get the prompt from Twirly-Boy there," he indicated toward Sanji, "and turn in the assignment on Monday." Smoker then walked away and began to review basic English grammar.

"_Twirly_-Boy?" Sanji pondered to himself. _When had I ever "twirled"? I do not twirl. I impress the ladies with my suaveness…Maybe he was talking about my eyebrow…that would make sense. _In truth the cook saw his actions very different from everyone else's point of view. To him, he was a smooth talking chick magnet. But to everyone else, Sanji was just a _twirly _teenage noodle that was perpetually horny.

Nami had been looking at Sanji for a while after Smoker had left. The blond's facial expression had gone from confused, too slightly annoyed, too proud, back to confused, and finally ended in acceptance. All the while he was sucking on his now-short cigarette like he couldn't get toxic smoke in his lungs fast enough. It was quite a funny sight.

Nami was then startled by a pen flying past her. The pen had been so close to hitting her that she felt a slight breeze on her cheek as the purple writing utensil flew by into freedom. "Holy-!"

"New kid! Pay attention while I am instructing. I know we're outside but you don't have to be distracted by nature. Next time I won't miss." Smoker warned forebodingly in his Deep Voice.

"Hai. Sorry Sensei." Nami quickly bowed her head to hide the embarrassed blush that had crept across her cheeks.

"_Finally_ only one more class!" Usopp yelled as he stretched his arms over his head. It was in between classes and the gang had met up in the hall before once again going their separate ways.

"YEAH!" Luffy exclaimed. Though it was more then likely that he hadn't really been listening his sharpshooter. Luffy just got excited when other people did. "Hey, Alu! What's your next class!" He turned to Nami with a large grin.

"Umm…" Nami looked down at her schedule. "What? FTC? What the hell?" Nami didn't want to take FTC (whatever that was) because…she didn't want to…

"Awwwwwww." Luffy pouted. "We don't have the next class together either."

Nami turned to Usopp for an explanation of why she had been put in such a non-Nami-ish class. "Why am I in FTC?" She didn't want to ask him what FTC stood for because she had pride and did not want to sound stupid if the answer was obvious.

Usopp smiled sympathetically at his friend. "The last class of the day is extra curricular. We got to choose our classes, but since your coming in so late you have no choice. So, that sucks."

Nami sighed and slumped her shoulders. "Fine. Where is this FTC class?"

"Down there." Sanji answered, pointing down a deserted corridor. The corridor looked as if it had never been used. There were cobwebs everywhere and about an inch deep of dust covering the ground. Many of the lights had burned out since no one had bothered replacing them. There were no doors in the corridor except for a large foreboding steel door at the end of the hall.

Nami gulped as she stared at the door. "W-why?" Was all she could say. She was pulled out of her trance like state as the school bell sounded.

"Well time to go to class." Sanji clasped his hands together and headed in his own direction. Zoro followed suit going in the opposite direction.

"Bye Alu! Have fun! See you after class!" Luffy and Usopp cheered as they too hurried off the their class.

Nami gulped again. "Ok, here it goes."

AN: DonDonDOOOOOOON! What is FTC? We shall see. Is it Fun Trick Class, or Frog Turtle Crab? Even though none of those would make sense, try to guess, I want to see what people can come up with. Ho'kay so, here is the next chapter. It's actually been done for a month now, but it was twice as long and I needed to stop it in a good place (Then my Internet broke). The next chapter picks up from here and I have about 5-7 pages written so far. Sorry it's taken me so long, school sucks.


	4. Freak'n Friday

Chapter 4: Freak'n Friday

"Ak! Luffy! Stop throwing paint everywhere!" A random girl cried as her apron was suddenly splattered with red paint.

"Yeah! You might hit something valuab-AHHHH! IT'S IN MY HAIR!" Another girl quickly ran out the classroom door and headed towards the bathroom so she may clean her blonde curly hair, which had been splashed with blue paint.

Luffy and Usopp were in art class. Usopp loved art, so naturally he had decided to sign up for the class. Luffy just liked making messes. When they had first signed up for their extra curricular class, Luffy once again didn't want to be alone. First Zoro had _refused_ to let him take Kendo. Luffy and weapons/listening/focusing did not go well together. Then _Sanji_ said that he would _not _let his captain into _his_ kitchen. It was the schools kitchen _not_ Sanji's, but the cook had already decided to dominate the foods class. So alas, Usopp was stuck with his overenthusiastic captain in what should be a relaxing art class.

"Ow! He got paint in my eye!" Yelled another student as he ran blindly to the sink.

"AH! My new bag!" Exclaimed another girl.

"THAT'S IT!" Magenta-sensei shouted as she hurried up to Luffy. "OUT! RIGHT NOW!" She pointed to the door.

Luffy was shocked. He had no clue why this woman was yelling at him. As far as he saw it everyone was having fun. He had only spilled a little paint…it wasn't a big deal. _Hm…she's probably just upset that she can't play too… _Luffy held out the paint willingly to his aggravated teacher. "Do you want to play too?" He smiled at her when she stopped yelling to stare at him. _I new that was the problem._

Magenta-sensei took a deep breath and said very slowly and calmly, "Hall. Now."

What a great idea! Luffy had been planning on going to visit Zoro soon, so this was a great opportunity. "Zoro!" Luffy cheered as he ran out the door.

"Why do I put up with him?" Magenta-sensei said to herself. Then with a big sigh, "_Every_ Freak'n Friday…"

"AHA! I've done it! My masterpiece is finally complete!" Usopp held up a large painting of a blonde girl leaning on a windowsill looking out at something out of the picture that the observer couldn't see. He hadn't been affected by his captains 'fun time'.

"ICHI"

"HIE!"

"NI"

"HIE!"

"SAN"

"ZORO!"

"LUFFY!"

"HIE!"

_Well, at least the rest of the class isn't affected by Luffy's entrance. _Zoro thought with a sigh. The swordsman looked at his Kendo sensei who nodded and took over the counting for the class drills. Zoro then looked back to Luffy. His captain had somehow managed to cover himself with red and blue paint, somehow managing to leave his precious hat spotless. Most people that don't know Luffy by now would find his appearance odd. But, this was pretty much a typical Friday for Luffy. Fridays were the day that Luffy would get excited about the weekend and this Friday was an extra special Friday because tonight they had a game. Not just any game. A game against the Kiba Dragon's, who had the most notorious football team on the whole island. Zoro couldn't wait, and apparently Luffy couldn't either.

"Luffy, how many times do I have to tell you _not_ to interrupt class when I'm teaching?" Zoro asked his captain patiently.

Luffy pouted, "Zoro doesn't want me here?" He thought that Zoro would be so happy to see him, but he guessed he was wrong…

_Damn._ "I…it's not that, it's just…" _How do I say this so he'll understand? _"Tell you what, you go sit down and you can watch us practice. Okay?" Taking the easy way out, Zoro just avoided answering Luffy's question. But it worked.

"Yeah! Okay!" Luffy ran over to sit on the ground in full view of Zoro.

Taking over counting for his sensei, Zoro returned his full attention to the classes form. He knew that Luffy wasn't going to stay for long. He never did, the straw-hat boy had the attention span of a bird.

Ten minutes later Zoro looked back over to the spot where Luffy had been sitting. As he had expected, his captain was nowhere to be found.

DING!

"Okay class, your pies are ready. Please take them out of the oven, make sure that you wear your oven-mitts and please don't burn yourselves."

"Hai, Cherry-sensei!" Sanji shouted enthusiastically. Sanji was so excited because today he was trying a new recipe. While on land he can use more ingredients then if he were on the ship, because things were fresher on land. Sanji pulled out his pie using the sides of his pink frilly apron as oven-mitts. Inhaling the sent of the freshly baked desert, the cook's heart fluttered with pride. "Mmmm, perfect."

"OWWW! HOT!" A cry of pain sounded behind Sanji.

Sanji didn't even bother turning around to see who had been hurt. "Careful Luffy, it's still hot…"

Luffy scowled at the pie that burned him. _Stupid hot pie…_ He then looked at his chef and slumped slowly over to him leaving the other student's pie safe for the moment. "Sanji" Luffy whined, "I'm hungry"

"Yeah I figured. There's a sandwich on the counter over there that I made for your snack. Fell free." Sanji nodded his head in the direction of said counter. He wiped his hands on his apron before starting another cooking project. "Cherry-sansei! I'm going to make you a special drink!" The cook once again shouted over his shoulder.

"Hai Sanji-kun." Cherry-sensei replied. She was used to Sanji making pretty much whatever he wanted in this class. If she gave him a new recipe he was ready and willing to try it out, otherwise he did whatever he wanted. She didn't really care. It was obvious that he was a great cook, even better then her, so she was happy to try his food and maybe learn a little from his cooking.

_I have the best chef. _Luffy thought happily to his sandwich as he took a bite. He finished his snack and made sure to lick the crumbs of his fingers before looking around for some other tasty treat. He turned to look at Sanji just in time to see the chef hand his teacher a red drink. The drink looked really good and Luffy was taken aback that his chef had made a drink for this woman and _not_ for his captain. Luffy pouted, "Sanji"

"Here." Sanji handed Luffy a matching drink. The cook would have to be pretty dense to not know that his captain would whine until he too received a drink as well. The blond had been sailing with Luffy long enough to know his eating habits and his food preferences. Which was pretty much any time and anything.

"Yay!" Luffy cheered as he accepted the drink.

Sanji stared at his captain as he slurped on his drink. Sanji sighed, "Luffy, go wash off, your tracking multicolored footprints everywhere."

RING!

"_Finally_!" Nami exclaimed exasperated. She grabbed her school bag and quickly ran out the door. That class had been hell, plain and simple. It was full of the class rejects; the students that the principle did not want to represent his school. It was just…hell.

Nami covered her mouth as she ran through the corridor trying not to inhale dust on her way to meet her friends.

"Alu! Over here!" Usopp cried at the top of his lungs while waving his hands in the air to make sure that she saw him in the…small spread out group of students that were heading for the front doors on their way home.

Nami smiled at her friend and gave a little wave. "Hey."

"How was class?" Usopp asked when Nami had reached them.

"Ug." That pretty much summed it up.

"That good huh?" Sanji smiled sympathetically at Nami. He then looked at his watch. "Man, I got to go to practice. I'll see you guys later at the game." He turned and headed for the locker room.

"What practice?" Nami asked Usopp.

Usopp shrugged. "Soccer, he has early practice today because of the football game."

"Oh. Cool." Nami nodded, trying to act like the cool boy that she was.

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Come on Luffy." He grabbed Luffy's hand and dragged him away.

"Okay! By Alu! See you at the game!" Luffy waved with his free hand.

"What was that about?" Nami pondered. Then she noticed the peddles of water that trailed after Luffy. She raised an eyebrow, "he fall in the toilet or something?"

Usopp shrugged and started walking to the front doors with Nami. "Zoro and Sanji…have a respect-hate relationship. And as for Zoro and Luffy…I'll tell you later." He smirked at Nami in an all-knowing way.

"So…what's with this game tonight?" Nami asked Usopp as they passed through the doors into freedom.

Usopp jumped up and clapped his hands in excitement. "OH! We're playing the Kiba Dragons. They're undefeated, but they're never played against _us_ before." He puffed out his chest at his greatness. "Apparently our team used to suck, everyone quit and this year Zoro took over and recruited. Now _we're_ undefeated. It's going to be great, you should come."

Nami nodded her head, "I'll try my best. What time does it start?" In truth, Nami was exhausted. This was the first day of school after those five long days of near death drifting after the chase…Nami just wanted to go to sleep.

Usopp thought for a moment, he always had to get to the game early. "Six…yeah six. Oh! But you might want to come early because the seats are going to fill up fast."

Nami nodded showing that she understood. "M'kay, like I said I'll try to make it. I'll have to talk to my brother about it first."

"Okay, yeah no problem." Usopp shrugged. The sniper knew what it felt like to have young ones to look after. Back in his hometown he had been responsible for three little boys, though they were his crewmates, and it was his job as captain to look after them. Then there was Luffy. Usopp knew that he was only about a month older than his captain, but he was still older. Usopp's mind drifted away from reality to the time when he had single handedly defeated the East Blues Jumbo Shrimp. He smiled to himself. _Good times, good times…_

"-way." Usopp heard the end of Nami's sentence, which brought him plummeting back to the reality of being stuck on this island.

"What?" Usopp asked, shaking his head a little to clear it of his daydream.

Nami pointed down the dirt that they had apparently reached while Usopp was off in space. "I have to go this way."

"Oh." Usopp frowned, and pointed the opposite direction, which lead to the docks. "I'm that way." He was planning on getting some work done on Merry before the game started.

"Oh, okay. Well I'll see you later then." There was no point in saying 'see you tonight' because even if Nami did end up attending the event, it was more then likely that Usopp would not see her. There would just be too many people and Usopp would be focused on the game. "Bye." Nami gave a small wave and headed down the road heading to the Elementary School.

Usopp continued on his normal path home from school. He had to stop off at the house to exchange his school bag for his supply bag; he also hoped to grab a quick bite to eat. Speaking of eating…hadn't Luffy and Zoro gone on ahead of him? "Oh, crap!" Usopp shot off like a bullet, hoping to make it to the house in time before Luffy ate all their food again. Honestly, Zoro let their captain get away with anything.

CRASH! BOOM! SPLAT! "HAHAHAHAHA!" Luffy laughed with joy as he sat in a pile of rubble. As soon as the rubber boy had arrived home with his first mate, he had slingshot himself and Zoro through the door. As usual they had flown into the far wall down the hall, breaking down the new wallboards that Usopp had put up the day before. Luffy loved to stretch. If he hadn't been able to stretch at home and on the Merry Go, then he didn't know what he would do.

Zoro, however, did not share in his captain's happiness as he pulled himself off the ground and dusted off his uniform. "Dammit…" The swordsman ran his hands through hair while offering his other hand to Luffy.

Luffy accepted it and pulled himself up. He smiled at Zoro and quickly brushed of his uniform before running back down the hall heading to the kitchen. "That was fun! I'm hungry!" As Luffy ran, he stripped off his uniform and picked up his usual red shirt and blue shorts that he had left in the hall the night before.

Zoro sighed when he heard crashes from Luffy rummaging through their kitchen. He really didn't care if Luffy ate all the food again. It wasn't like they couldn't get more. He took off his jacket and threw it into his room before heading to the bathroom. "Luffy, I'm taking a shower! We'll go work on Merry after I get out!" Zoro shouted to his captain.

"Mmfh!" Was Luffy's reply of 'okay'. He had found himself a jar of peanut butter and some bread. All he needed now was some meat… "Meat, meat, meat…" Luffy chanted to himself through his mouthful of peanut buttery goodness, as he stretched his hand over to the fridge and opened to door.

Just as Luffy was about to grab the lunchmeat that was sitting on the top shelf the front door slammed open. "Hands off the food!" Usopp stood in the doorway panting. He was pointing at Luffy knowingly.

Luffy just smiled at his funny friend before swallowing the lunchmeat that he had grabbed within the few seconds of the door being opened. "Usopp!" He grabbed his sharpshooter's arm and pulled him into the kitchen.

Usopp let out a scream as he flew ten feet from the doorway, past Luffy and into the door of the refrigerator. Since the door had previously been open by the rubber boy, Usopp's arms and legs happily missed hitting anything, while the rest of his body slammed against the side of the door. "Mmf." Usopp let out a little groan as he slid to the floor. CRACK! The unlucky door broke off its hinges and landed on the long-nosed boy.

"Ah!" Luffy cried. "The door! What will we do now?" He grabbed the door and tried to shove it back on the fridge, only to have it fall on Usopp again. _Man, Sanji's going to be mad…I'm still hungry._ "Time to go!" Luffy cheered and ran out the front door.

"Wait…help." Usopp whined as he squirmed out from underneath the assaulting door. He got up and wiped his bleeding nose. He hadn't been surprised that Luffy had left; Sanji would punish him later no matter where he went. There wasn't anything to do at the house, so Luffy got bored and decided to leave. It was normal. Usopp walked to his room and stretched out his sore muscles before changing and grabbing his bag. He then returned to the kitchen to see if Luffy had gotten out of control with the food. Opening up the cabinets, he only found empty boxes and wrappers. With a sigh, Usopp went over to his enemy fridge and peered inside. The fridge was pretty much empty except for a jar of pickles. Usopp shrugged and pulled out the jar. "Good enough." He pulled the remaining pickles out of their jar and walked out of the house munching on the crunchy snacks.

"Ah! That felt great!" Zoro announced as he walked out of the steaming bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He stretched his arms over his head to pop his shoulders and looked around for anyone who might be jealous of him getting the shower first. Zoro didn't see anyone, and he couldn't hear any movement within the house. "Luffy?" No answer. "Hm, he must have gone on ahead of me. Well, I guess I could get some sleep before tonight's game." And so he did.


End file.
